


Who is in Control?

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers being parents, Dark, Dark but still heart warming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Nostalgia, Peter Parker is a cinammon roll, Precious Peter Parker, Reader curses, Reader needs comfort, reader has amnesia, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: (Same as Inner Demons in Wattpad)When the reader was only a little girl HYDRA took everything from her; her family, her freedom, her childhood, and even her humanity.She was raised for 10 years in an insane asylum designed for mutants such as her to never leave.She was close to losing the last piece of her sanity until Doctor Bennett stepped in. The fatherly figure she needs and desires to help her escapeOnly her escape results in a tragedy that overall shatters her and sends her into a spiraling, never-ending story of being a socially awkward teenage girl running from her demons inside her.Until she meets the Avengers.Will the Avengers be able to piece her back together?





	1. Chapter 1: Where it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my Inner Demons story. This is a dark story but it does have light tones and will become lighter the more chapters. There's lots of angst with the occasional chapters of fluff to heal the wounds :)!
> 
> STRONG WARNING OF MENTAL ILLNESSES (DEPRESSION, ANXIETY, AND SCHIZOPHRENIA), BLOOD AND GORE, ETC. ETC.
> 
> ENJOY!

I could remember it like it only happened yesterday. When Hydra came and took away everything from me.

I was in the car with my mother and father just right after school.

I was swinging my legs; I was wearing my favorite dress that was pink and went down to my knees with a white collar and bow.

The sleeves were a bit big and baggy but that's what I loved about it.

I could tuck my hands in easily and play cute.

I did that out of amusement giggling and laughing as I showed my mom and dad that I was being cute. Mom who was in the passenger seat had turned around and was laughing with me.

Dad was busy driving but he was looking through the rear view mirror. I was thankfully right behind mom which was probably the only reason why I'm still alive.

I remember I turned my head hearing a loud engine roar and the screech of rubber tires against the asphalt. It was a giant black and heavily built SUV was coming straight towards us.

It was heading on dad's side and it clearly wasn't planning on stopping.

Next thing I knew was that the car was spinning out of control.

The tires were screeching against the asphalt until we hit a guard rail and flipped. We were flipping and skidding and tumbling; glass was shattering, metal was being dented and my seat belt was literally cutting into my skin but doing its job of holding me down.

When everything stopped spinning I was upside down. I could hear something dripping.

Was it gasoline? or was it blood?

I could smell the latter in the air though.

I could feel the bodily fluid travel across my eye that was swollen shut. I was so dazed I didn't understand what was going on; I didn't want to know what was going on.

I called for my parents but got no response.

I heard footsteps and suddenly the car door beside me was ripped off. It didn't take much effort due to the harsh impacts it faced well tumbling down the hill. A hand suddenly grabbed the collar of my dress and yanked me from my car seat.

I didn't even struggle to watch as the men holding me talked amongst themselves their voices like echoes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I remember I asked.

"Shut it brat! Your parents are dead!" The one holding me said shaking me so hard my head bobbed.

"No, they aren't!" I weakly shouted.

I was suddenly thrown on the ground and I choked feeling the air rushing out of my lungs. I picked my head up and gasped when I saw my mother's body.

She was limp with a large shard of glass in her chest where her heart was, her eyes were wide open staring back at me with her hand out as if she was reaching for me.

"Mommy ..."

I looked past her and saw my father was dead as well, his head was at an awkward, impossible angle.

"Daddy ..."

I choked as I felt something inside me seem to snap. Like a tiny string that was strung so tight that only one simple tug was enough to break it. I dug my fingers into the ground feeling intense pain and anger.

The rest was pretty much a blur—guns firing, a knife, bullets, and blood.

Lots of blood.

When I came back to I was kneeling on the ground next to the dead body of one of the men.

I was holding a knife buried to the hilt deep in his chest.

I was soaked in blood and I could even taste it in my mouth.

When I realized what I'd done, I couldn't let out a sound and stood up looking at both men. They were dead, because of me. I went to run but when I turned around a police officer was there staring at me like I was a monster.

His hand was shaking with his pistol pointed at me and a shaky finger on the trigger.

"D-Don't move or I'll shoot!" He warned his voice cracking.

I was so stunned I didn't understand what was going on. Eventually, he lowered the weapon and hesitantly took my arm taking me back to the road. Not to shortly after an ambulance and back up arrived.

They injected me with a sedative and when I woke up I was in a special hospital made for inhumans.

They thought I was crazy.

They thought I was a monster.

[They put me into an entire white padded room with only stuffed animals. They dressed me in a plain white shirt and pants that were made out of the same material as the doctor's scrubs. I quickly learned that I had to follow what they say and take the medication that made me weak. I was told and ordered that I couldn't touch anyone and that I had to be kind.

I would sit, remember, wonder, or daydream for hours with nothing to do. My sanity was growing thin as I sat there staring at the other end of the room.]

<><><><><>

"5226A it's time for medicine." One of the nurses said.

I was sitting in a corner of the room idly staring at my feet in front of me. They put me into a special straight jacket that prevented me from using my powers not trusting me enough until I proved I was sane enough to not hurt myself.

They also gave me medication—as if that would help. The mental hospital thankfully kept me away from Hydra, but at the cost of my sanity. I was forced to take the medication everyday whether I wanted to or not.

They could beat you into submission until you did—it was all perfectly legal even though I was a child.

A stubborn one too.

When I mean this place was hell I meant it.

Not only that but they shaved my head too and just dumped me here expecting me to keep myself entertained with the voices in my head.

I wasn't fucking insane, I had powers.

When people don't understand things they fear them.

So they locked me up in a cell with nothing better to do than counting the squares in the fabric.

If I had an itch I had to scratch it with my feet or bend the right way to itch it with my arms. The only interaction I had with others was when the nurses came in to give me my medication every once in an hour to make me sedated or to give me food.

They always fed me since I couldn't use my arms. Breakfast was always scrambled eggs and toast with a hash brown, lunch was macaroni and cheese, and dinner was rice.

For a couple of months, they kept me restrained.

Sitting there.

Staring at nothing.

Imagining the ghosts of my parents there with me.

Telling me everything was okay.

They weren't dead.

They were right there with me all along.

The accident was just a dream.

This-this all was just a dream.

That's it.

After a couple of months they finally gave me teddy bears and stuffed animals to keep me company.

I still had to wear the straight jacket though.

But what was wrong with me?

The reason why I was going fucking insane is because of them!

I was sane before!

They screwed me up!

I fucking told them I was fine.

I was sane.

I was completely sane.

I would always speak the truth that a secret government terrorist group was searching for me and were the ones who killed my mother and father.

Not me.

Yes, I killed those men but they were the ones that murdered them.

It was something called revenge.

After a year they finally released me from my straight jacket.

It felt so strange being able to stretch my arms and pick up objects. They gave me more stuffed animals and told me if I wanted to get out I had to show I was like normal children.

They said I had a severe case of schizophrenia so I couldn't be let out until I was cured.

If I did they were the ones who fucking caused it.

On my sixth birthday I was stupid enough to think as a present they'd let me be free. Instead, they gave me a cupcake and said happy birthday before leaving.

That was it.

<><><><><><><>

Time passed slowly since then and my mind was lost.

I sat staring at the floor in front of me.

I was losing my mind.

It was slowly eating itself as my powers itched to feel some type of metal.

It was literally driving me insane.

I didn't know what day it was any more or how many days I had been there.

Did a month pass by?

Years?

I heard my door squeak open as well as footsteps that were muffled against the cloth-padded floor.

My daily medication and sedatives.

"Hello (Name)." A male voice said.

Most of the people called me numbers and letters; 5226A, but that wasn't my name.

Who was I-?

(Name)... that's right ... that was my name.

My parents named me that.

The ones who used to be there with me but one day had to go.

Leaving me alone.

"How have you been?" The voice asked taking me out of my daze.

I didn't reply still looking ahead of me.

Then a man stepped into my view; he had black box framed glasses with light brown short hair with slight stubble on his chin. On his name tag clipped to his white laboratory coat was Doctor Mark Bennett.

I sat there staring at him, my mind nearly lost to myself from all the boredom and loneliness.

He took off his glasses and smiled at me asking me, "Do you know how to fight?"

I was greatly confused.

I was only little, I didn't know what fighting was really.

Boys at my preschool used to whack each other with foam or wooden swords and call it fighting. 

Was that what he meant by?

I shook my head rocking back and forth.

"Do you know what a punch or a kick is?" He asked.

I knew that.

I heard my father shouting words like punching and kicking when he used to watch his old ninja and spy movies in front of me when mom wasn't home. The person would hit another man with a fist as hard as they could and then swing their legs like they were kicking a soccer ball.

I nodded and he smiled, "That's what I meant by fighting. Do you want to learn how to fight? If you do you will become stronger and be able to leave this place."

Hearing that I lifted my head up again I didn't realize I looked down, "I-I want to learn how to fight."

He grinned and nodded, "First I need to teach you the basics. Stand up."

I did as he ordered and he held his palm in front of me like he wanted a high five.

"Okay now curl your hand into a fist with your thumb tucked in."

After a few seconds, I was able to find out what he meant to tuck my thumb in my hand, "Okay now try to hit my hand as hard as you can with your fist."

I did it softly so it was more like I was patting his hand with my knuckles.

"Harder."

I did it harder and got the same response. Every time I hit harder and harder until I was putting in all my strength I had to slam my fist into his palm enough to hurt.

"Hm, you have potential." The doctor said.

He stood up and sighed, "I'll be back tomorrow. For now, practice punching."

Then he walked out leaving me confused...

I practiced punching as he told me to do against the wall, finding it entertained me for a few minutes.

The next day Doctor Bennett returned and taught me how to kick. Then the next was dodging. For a whole year, he taught me the basics of fighting telling me I was getting stronger and stronger each day. It helped me keep my sanity and I grew stronger and stronger.

I gradually grew to him like he was my father even though he was more of a military Sargent than a father. He never hugged me or rewarded me after I lost a match. After a year it seemed, he taught me how to fight with weapons.

He taught me everything from how to load a gun and fire it with accuracy, to stab someone using my dolls as victims, and strategies to take someone down. Well at the same time he taught me how to read and solve math problems and anything the average six years old would learn in kindergarten.

Then one day after serious training he told me about his powers.

"(Name). I need to show you something." He had said.

You were recovering from another intense work out black and blue all over.

"What is it?"

He sighed and suddenly the room changed. We were in a meadow. I could feel the slightly prickly grass beneath my bare feet, the sweet smell of freshly cut grass, the barking of dogs. I could feel the sunshine against my pale skin.

I took several steps forward examining the amazing scene in front of me. I suddenly bumped into an invisible fortress and turned around but nothing was there.

"I'm sorry (Name). I can only make it as big as the room is. However."

I looked down and suddenly saw a dog there. It was a cute German Shepard puppy. A cute little black and dark tan fuzzball. I looked at Dr. Bennett for what I should do and he raised his hand beckoning me to make a move.

"Go ahead, touch him."

I squat down and reached out. Beneath my fingers was actually soft and fluffy dog fur. The puppy even responded back and rolled on it's back. I giggled and rubbed his belly and could feel smooth skin.

It felt so real.

Looking into the dog's eyes felt so real.

Yet this was all an illusion.

"You know if you train hard enough then one day you can go out and experience this. You can fly a kite. Play with other children." He explained.

"You are showing me this as...a boost. To make me want to get out of here even more." I said.

He nodded, "Yes."

The puppy disappeared and I frowned as everything came back to normal, "If you want to experience the outside world again, you have to train to control your powers and keep everything under control.

After that day I trained more than ever using the illusion of what's outside of this tiny padded room to keep me going. He even used to summon people to help me with my social skills which were definitely lacking.

We didn't go into that much though.

However, after 7 years they didn't release me from this hell hole and the more we trained the more desperate I became to escape. However every time I nearly lost my mind, Doctor Bennett was there to grab that rope still tied to my ankle and drag me back down.

On my 9th year of training with him, he finally was trying to teach me how to control my powers.

They weren't easy however and I nearly hurt him multiple times if it wasn't for his quickness to dodge or duck or block. I was terrified of my powers and terrified I would hurt him. I was barely able to control what something metal such as a necklace or Monopoly player piece into a weapon.

However, I would lose control if I was startled, scared, angry, or upset. I would turn the metal into a gelatinous blob before concentrating enough to change it into a weapon or whatever I wanted.

I always held back when I using my powers in fear I would injure him—or even worse, kill him.

Then one day after 10 years of training with Doctor Bennett I felt the feeling of sweet, sweet freedom as much as the pain and agony of losing another family.

Doctor Bennet and I were sparring, I was using a metal spoon I was able to transform into a knife that had a strange but beautiful curve and intricate designs carved into the hilt.

Things were really heating up to the point where anyone who didn't know anything though we were enemies.

Before I could control myself something inside me took control.

When I came back to my senses I dropped to my knees unsure what happened.

Then I noticed my worst nightmare came true.

Doctor Bennett was slumped against the wall with a knife buried into his chest and blood spilling past his lips.

"Doctor Bennett!" I cried.

I knelt down beside him trying to think of something to do.

"Doctor Bennett I-I'm so sorry I-"

"(Name)." He said his voice hoarse.

Tears came to my eyes as the crushing weight of guilt set itself on my thin and scrawny shoulders. I examined everything about him carving his face into my memory from the gray highlights in his light brown hair to the dying sparkle in his blue eyes, and the faint stubble on his chin that he somehow got to be the same length every day.

"D-Doctor Bennett you cannot die!" I cried pressing my hands on his wound.

He groaned in pain and I pulled away refusing to cause him more pain. His dark crimson blood was on my shaking hands.

The blood of the dying father who had taught me for 10 years how to fight was on my trembling hands.

"It's okay (Name)." He made a pained noise and I tilted my head down tears falling onto the hand on his lap.

With that same hand, he reached up to my cheek and wiped the river of tears coming from my right eye. He smiled at me before reaching into his lab pocket and taking out a necklace.

Doctor Bennett turned my hand over and placed it in my palm. I looked down and saw it was a tear dropped shaped necklace made out of silver.

"This will lead you where you want to go," He explained before coughing up more blood as he painfully gasped out, "it used to belong to my daughter, Constance. Hydra took her away from me. She's dead now. Take it. It will protect you from anything that comes your way."

"Doctor Bennett ..."

"Go. Now. Take my name tag and use your skills I taught you to escape. If you trigger the security alarms you have a minute and thirty seconds before the police arrive. If you fail, you may never escape again. Promise me when you get out to the outside world you'll fight for what's right."

"Doctor Bennett-"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

He raised his hand again and gently brushed my cheek, "You always had your mother's beautiful eyes."

Before I could ask what he meant his hand fell limp at his side; he was dead. I closed his eyes and whispered that I was sorry before I took his name tag and stood up.

I swiped it in the key card reader that unlocked my door after a reassuring beep.

I reached for the plastic handle and twisted the knob that would lead me to freedom.

As soon as I stepped into the door frame all I saw was white walls and tiles. No windows and only double wooden doors on both sides. I took a couple of steps out and I felt goosebumps arise from my skin as I felt the cold marble against my bare feet.

I was used to my cozy padded cell not cold and solid marble. I took another step and I jumped at the line of bulbs above me popped and shattered. I looked around and saw a security camera had broken off of its movable mount too.

They were certainly suspicious why. I took this opportunity though to run down the hall each light above me popping and sparking. I ran as fast as I could down the hall until I arrived at an empty desk.

A female nurse was there writing something down on a clipboard with her back turned towards me. I snuck up behind her before covering her mouth with my hand and dragging her to a closet nearby.

I tied her up with a long rope of orange wires and stole her clothes. They were a bit big on me but fit. I took her shoes as well and continued to stroll down the hall trying to be unnoticeable.

A security guard passed by me and I nodded at him and in turn, he tipped his cap before continuing on.

My heart was beating so fast and I could nearly taste freedom.

When I passed by a glass case holding awards and certificates I stopped mid-step and turned to look at my reflection. The last time I looked into a mirror was 10 years ago in the bathroom at the preschool.

I turned back and looked in horror at myself.

I was so pale I looked deathly ill and had bags and dark circles under my (eye color) eyes. My hair was the same (hair color) as I could remember but the one thing that stood out the most was that I had a very noticeable scar on my left eye that went from my temple down to almost my chin.

How long had I had it for?

"Warning! Warning! Prisoner escaping! Initiating lockdown! Staff, please find shelter immediately!"

I jumped causing a shock wave to go off as the bulbs around me popped and sparked and the metal frames hanging from above crashed down in a loud screech of metal.

A couple of tray carts laying around went flying along with all the other medical equipment on them causing the glass to shatter and metal to screech and dent. The sirens wailing were so loud that I had to cover my ears as the ear-piercing wailing continued and the woman calmly said to try to take shelter.

I rushed down the halls until I saw one of the gate doors with a key card reader. I fumbled taking out Doctor Bennett's key card and tried swiping it through. It responded with a low beep, the light on it was red signaling access was denied.

I swiped again but the same result happened. I was stuck but there had to be another way, that's what Doctor Bennett had taught me. I grabbed the bars trying to look to see if a security guard was going to be coming.

When I looked back to my hands I saw I had somehow caused the metal of two bars to bend enough that I had just enough room to slip through.

I did and continued to run trying to find a way out.  
I went down several hallways desperately looking for some kind of exit until I heard someone shout, "Hey!"

I jumped startled and saw it was a security guard that had shouted it. I thought I was busted and looked around for a weapon.

"Ma'am it's dangerous for you to be out here you must find shelter immediately." He said oblivious that I was that escaped convict.

"Y-Yes, sir," I replied.

He glanced at my face and then looked away before glancing at my face again.

His face turned dark as he pulled out his pistol.

"Get on the ground now!"

"Fuck." I cursed.

I heard the echo of a bullet being fired and cried out feeling intense pain in my left shoulder.

"Get down now!" He ordered.

I glared and he fired a second bullet. I held my hands up to cover my face and accidentally used my powers to turn the bullet around and hit him in the middle of the chest.

I gasped realizing that I had just injured and possibly killed another man without noticing I did.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized before rushing off, my left hand pressed against my bleeding shoulder.

I ran to an emergency rushing down the stairs setting off another alarm of bells ringing violently. I ran and ran and ran until I had reached a fence that had barbed wire on the top.

"Come on powers work for me please," I whispered.

I grabbed onto the wire and instantly it turned a flaming orange before I could easily peel it down and out of my way. I ducked down and proceeded to run into the forest hearing the barking of savage dogs as I ran and ran and ran never turning back.

The sun was still beginning to rise to spread its vibrant light across the city of Washington DC where everyone was still asleep. Everyone except two men who were known as Steve Rodgers and his friend Sam Wilson who were jogging laps around the Washington DC Park.

Sam was struggling to keep up with the enhanced man who wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Steve can we can we stop for a break-just a 5-minute break?" Sam requested, doubled over panting.

"Come on Sam it's only been 5 laps," Steve said teasingly.

Sam gave him a look and he sighed fine before they sat down at a nearby park bench. Sam groaned rubbing his knee caps feeling his sore muscles telling him to stop.

After a couple of minutes, the joint and muscle pain faded leaving the two men in complete silence other than the birds chirping.

"So, how's life?" Sam asked after a few minutes of awkward silence listening to the birds awakening.

"Nothing new. How about you?" Steve replied.

"Ah ya know. The usual. Trying to keep the wife happy and smiling."

The two men sat there in awkward silence looking around or tapping their feet or fingers unsure what to say to start a less awkward conversation. With Steve's enhanced hearing he heard footsteps in the woods.

He squinted looking around for the source of that sound.

Then he saw a white lab coat slowly walking through the woods. He slowly saw details creeping in the more the figure walked towards the light. It was a female ... a teenage girl ... she was dressed up as a nurse ... she was very sickly pale.

Then he saw there was a red liquid coming out of her shoulder.

When he stood up she collapsed to her knees resting on her left arm to keep her up well her right hand continued to press down on the source of the blood.

"Steve?"

"..."

"Are you ready to go do more laps?"

Once again more silence.

"Dude?"

Steve suddenly came rushing out into the patch of forest and Sam stood up confused calling his friend's name before rushing after him. Steve ran into the forest and didn't stop until he arrived at the injured girl that had collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked.

The girl looked up at him with big terrified eyes, "Doctor Bennett...?"

"Steve dude what was that...about?"

"Sam call 911!" Steve ordered.

The African American man nodded and quickly whipped out his phone from the front pockets his jogging shorts. He quickly speeds dialed the three coded number everyone knew and instantly a woman's voice spoke.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My friend and I are in Central Park in Washington DC and we found a girl and she's bleeding really badly from her shoulder," Sam replied.

"Okay, sir so there are two of you there?"

"Yes, yes that's correct," Sam replied running his hand down his face.

"Okay, sir have your friend move whatever she's wearing off her shoulder and try to apply pressure to her wound. Use a piece of clothing to press down on it until the ambulance arrives okay?"

"Understood," Sam replied.

Steve did just that laying the girl down and pulling the sleeve of her shirt off well using his shirt to apply pressure. His training already teaching him the basics of delaying someone from bleeding out.

The girl cried out in pain but was otherwise in a daze from too much blood loss. The woman stayed on the phone until the ambulance and police cars arrived shortly after.

The two men let the paramedics take the girl well the police sternly questioned them.

"So you found this girl walking in the woods with the bleeding shoulder? You didn't see what happened before she got the injury?" The police chief said holding a note pad and pencil in his hand.

"Correct." "Yes." Both men replied.

"Her wound looked like a bullet wound," Steve added.

"So an attempted homicide?"

"Yes sir," Steve replied.

"Alright. I'll send this to the detectives. Meanwhile, you might wanna go home and get a shirt. The hospital can take care of her." The chief said pointing out Steve's shirtless body before walking off.

"No girl just walks in a park with a bullet wound wearing a nurses outfit. She looked to be still in high school!" Sam said.

"The ambulance is heading to Trinity Hospital, we should go there and give something to her like a Get Well Soon card," Steve replied.

"What? She's a girl we just found walking in the park bleeding. We don't even know her name!"

"So? We can't at least bring flowers and try to get to know her?"

"This is modern times Steve, now it's just awkward."

"I don't care. Something about that girl seems ... strange and I got to get to the bottom of it."

"Steve this isn't Scooby Doo. We should just go home-."

"Sure, I'll go home and change and then I'll meet you at your place and we can go to the local florists to pick something nice for her."

"That's not what I-"

"Good job Sam," Steve said slapping his friends back.

Sam groaned but followed his friend anyways....


	2. Chapter 2

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Where am I?

Is this Heaven?

Do I get to see my mother and father again?

I felt a pain in my shoulder and hissed opening my eyes to see I was in a hospital bed. The room had a tv and many other technological things. I sat up noticing I was wearing a white tank top and had on ugly baby blue pajama shorts.

"Oh good your awake."

I jumped and saw a woman was smiling at me. I heard a nearby clank of metal which was just a nearby stethoscope falling onto the floor.

"Sorry to startle ya, honey. I just came to unhook ya from your IV." She said with a strong southern accent.

She slipped on blue latex gloves and pressed a few buttons on the machine before going to where I had tubes coming out of my arm. She unhooked me from it and smiled, "Ya' lucky to be alive. You had a hole in your shoulder the size of a giant quarter. You lost a'lata blood but thankfully we were able to pump some in ya."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Ya welcome honey. Want me to bring you in some OJ and a cookie?"

"Um, sure," I replied.

"Be right back." She grinned before walking off.

The beeping of my heartbeat was the only thing in the room as I messed around with everything. I eventually found the tv remote and turned the tv on. I scrolled through all the channels until I found one of my favorite tv shows as a little girl.

I heard a knock and saw the men who saved me before walking in. The blonde one was holding a bouquet of flowers and the other had his hands tucked into his jacket's pocket clearly not wanting to be there as much as I didn't want them here.

"Hey, you're the girl I saved this morning right?"

"Yeah," I replied awkwardly.

"Here I just wanted to get you flowers as a get well soon thing." He smiled holding them out for me.

I took them examining the flowers and feeling them. They were just like the illusion Doctor Bennett used to do.

Soft velvety petals and the sweet smell and all.

"Thank you," I said softly placing it down beside me.

"So what's your name?" The blonde man asked.

"52-" I quickly stopped myself before I could say my code number, "I-I'm...(Name)."

"That's a well fitting name. My name Steve and this is my friend Sam."

"I-Its nice to meet you." I nodded.

"So what were you doing walking around with a bleeding shoulder?" Sam asked finally speaking even though I wish he didn't say that.

"I was shot," I replied simply.

"Do you know who the person was or remembered what he or she looked like?" Steve asked.

"What are you a cop?" I asked.

"Well-no-but ... well anyways where do you live?"

Where do I live?

All my life I've been in St. Mary's Mental Hospital in that tiny padded room. Mom and dad are obviously dead, so I don't live anywhere anymore.

"Um, nowhere actually. My parents died in a serious accident a while back." I replied softly.

The memories came back.

The blood.

The gasoline smell.

The fear in the police man's eyes thinking I was a blood-thirsty monster when only I was a scared little girl.

"I'm, so sorry." Steve muttered, "So you don't have any aunts or uncles or brothers or sisters?"

I had to truly think to remember.

I didn't really have family or ones that visited often enough for me to remember them through those ten years of hell. Then, I remembered one, Zack.

"I have an older brother but ... I don't know where he is." I answered.

Zack was my older brother.

He taught me how to be strange and I used to watch or play violent video games with him. Mom obviously disapproved of that but didn't take me away most of the time unless it got really bloody.

Or she would yell at my brother to play Mario Kart or Super Smash Bros with me instead. He visited on the weekends since he was my half brother. I don't know how I could've forgotten all about him.

He must've been so worried about me.

Was he still worrying? Or did he forget me through all those years?

"Do you remember your last name?" Sam asked.

"I-I don't. I hit my head during the crash and lost almost all my memories." I lied.

"Oh."

"Steve, may I—talk to you for a minute? ... In the hall."

The blonde nodded and the dark-skinned man took him out to the hall. I looked down at my shoulder that was covered in gauze, wraps, and tape. I wanted to squeeze it but I knew that would hurt even worse and just dealt with it.

After a couple of minutes the two came back in and Sam didn't seem to happy.

"So do you have a foster home?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Oh well...Anyways I was wondering if you wanted to be friends." Steve explained.

"But I hardly know you," I replied.

"Well then go ahead, ask me questions."

"Okay. Um, what's your favorite video game?"

"Something other than that." He replied too quickly.

"Okay, what's your favorite animal?"

"Oh probably a dog."

"Do you have a wife or a girlfriend?"

"Uh, no. Technically. It's complicated."

The southern nurse finally back in and smiled, "Oh sorry boys visiting hours are over. Sorry 'bout that but it's time ta head home 'Kay?"

"Okay. Just get some rest (Name). I'll come back tomorrow okay?"

I nodded and he walked off leaving me alone.

"Here's your cookie and OJ." She said setting it down on a table next to me.

"Also it's time for your pain pill." She said placing a small paper cup with pills inside.

I felt fear crawl up my spine from Deja vu.

"Thank you Ms ..."

"No problem doll." She replied.

The woman walked off and I stared at the medication in the cup.

The pain in my shoulder wasn't that bad, I had faced worse.

I threw the medication in a trash can next to me and picked up my "OJ".

Just holding it brought back old and buried memories of drinking this during breakfast. More than a few times I got it all over me and caused many sticky disasters, but otherwise my parents would still force me to drink it every time it was set in front of me.

I sighed and set it down not really thirsty.

I picked up at the cookie but when I did I noticed it was as hard as a rock. I tapped it against the table and it didn't even crumble. I huffed and just placed it back on the napkin it was brought in with.

I wasn't hungry anyway and it reminded me of the food back at the mental hospital. I had a desire ever since I could remember to taste everything out there in the world, but I didn't want to eat a cookie that could shatter my teeth with one bite.

I heard the IV began to beep rhythmically but no one came in after a couple of minutes to silence it.

I obviously didn't want to mess around with it in fear that I might have all the blood taken out of me. The bag looked like it was sucked empty. I looked at the IV tubes sticking out of me and pulled them both knowing I'd probably get in trouble later.

I got up out of bed and walked over to the door. When I poked my head out my heart stopped when I saw two men down the long hallway wearing black and white business suits that looked familiar ... too familiar.

They were talking to my nurse and I noticed her pointing in my general direction. I gasped and hid back in before they could notice me. I looked around desperately until I found the other patient right next to me was a man who was passed out from his medication.

I looked at his clothes resting on the small bureau I saw he had a hooded sweatshirt on that would be a bit big and awkward on me but would work. I hurriedly slipped it on and took his shoes as well before walking down the hallway opposite to where they still were standing.

I avoided eye contact as I walked keeping my head away from the cameras so my face didn't show. Just as I was passing by a desk the crazy looking lady behind it noticed me, "Um, miss."

"Huh?" I replied.

"You're the patient from room 545. Are you being sent out?"

"Yes." I lied.

"I'm sorry but you are under 18 and you must have a parent or legal guardian with you."

I opened my mouth to lie but a man came up right beside me and grinned, "Oh I'm sorry ma'am I was stuck talking to an old friend when she wandered off."

I didn't know this man but he wasn't dressed in a business suit yet he could be one of HYDRA. I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself and leave me alone but at the same time, he was helping me to escape.

"Oh alright then sir. Please just sign your name here and you are free to go." The woman said putting a clipboard on the top of the desk.

He grinned and picked up the pen attached scribbling on Phil Judson in cursive.

"Thank you have a good day ma'am." He said giving the woman a wink.

I couldn't tell if it was a true flirty wink or not but either way it grossed me out.

How could he be in love with a woman whose hair was a dark pink and had so much makeup caked on she looked like a clown?!

"Oh, why thank you, sir." She said blushing and batting her clumpy mascara lashes.

I wanted to throw up.

I attempted to distance myself with the stranger but he grabbed my lower arm before I could move a step and I wanted to pry his fingers off and break them one by one.

"Have a good day ma'am." He said before walking off with me still in tow.

"Listen I don't have much time to explain so I need you to listen carefully." He whispered as we walked down the halls.

"Let go of me," I said through my teeth.

"Listen to me if you wanna live."

"Why should I trust you?" I shot back.

"Because if I don't get you out of here the Hydra agents will find you and torture you to use you for your powers."

"What powers?" I lied.

"SHIELD knows everything about you. Not much is really in your paperwork for 10 years." Phil said.

"What's SHIELD and HYDRA?" I demanded in a whisper.

"SHIELD is a government ran group. HYDRA is a terrorist group that wants to kill millions to rule the world with a dictatorship." He explained as we hurriedly turned around a corner, his hand still holding my arm tightly.

"I've heard stuff the government hides like aliens. Won't the government just experiment on me?" I said.

"SHIELD protects inhumans like you."

"Oh so that's what we're called now instead of mutants or freaks?" I replied sarcastically.

"HYDRA agent coming this way. In 10 seconds I want you to run to the emergency exit and then meet me behind the Taco Bell a block away."

"What?"

I saw indeed a man in a business suit with a small smirk on his face and dark gelled hair was walking towards his. His dark blue lady killer eyes had a mischievous, deadly glint as he looked straight at me.

"5 seconds."

"I don't need your help."

The man in the business suit suddenly pulled out a gun and fired two bullets. Phil pushed me out of the way and ducked behind another hallway. I slammed against the cold marble harshly but got up confused as I heard gunshots fire and nurses and patients screaming.

"Run! Now!" Phil ordered.

I looked around and saw an emergency fire exit was down the hall I was pushed in as the man said.

I scrambled to get up and ran feeling my shoulder ache in pain from landing on it from the harsh fall. I scrambled down the hall, lights popping and anything metal being crushed and dented and thrown.

I arrived at the emergency exit feeling a wave of Deja vu as I pushed open the door and the alarm sounded. I ran as fast as I could down the long zagging stairs but heard footsteps speeding down above me also.

I looked up and saw a couple of men in the same suits were chasing after me. I jumped the railing in front of me landing on the emergency escape below. I heard bullets firing and ducked under the stairs on top of me for a few seconds before continuing to hurry down.

My powers reacted and the stairs above me became twisted pieces of metal. The men stumbled over each other as they stopped themselves. I arrived at the bottom in no time and just ran not caring where I was going.

I saw a few familiar SUVs that made my headache from all the bad memories. Men in suits had stepped out with guns in hand and I ran into an alleyway before they could shoot me again and kept running and running.

My stamina was not that good though especially under such harsh and cold conditions but I pushed my body to the limit. I saw a Taco Bell nearby and ran to it remembering the man's orders.

No one was waiting there nor was there any suspicious vehicles. I looked around worried I had picked the wrong Taco Bell. After a couple of minutes, a red old fashioned car pulled in and I saw the man was inside.

"Come in before you get frostbite." He said.

I nodded and walked up to him before getting in the front passenger seat. It felt so strange being in the front of the car without a car seat. I didn't know how to buckle and Phil noticed my awkwardness.

"Oh, you grab onto the seat belt and clip it into the thing right here." He said pointing to the red clip-in part.

I followed what he said and heard a loud click before feeling the buckle tighten against me. The feeling of the seatbelt against my neck brought back the terrible pain of the memory of the last day of my parent's lives.

I gasped and clung to the car as I felt it move, startled.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked.

"Huh? Um, sorry just ..."

"It's understandable. I'll try to drive as smoothly as I can."

I nodded and let go to instead wrap my hands tightly around the seatbelt like I was trying to strangle it before it could me. Nonetheless, the man took to his word and kept a reasonable distance away from each car and I avoided looking out any of the windows and instead stared down at my lap.

After a while, I felt him slow to a stop and then he shut the car off. I picked my head up and saw we were in a park. It was pretty late at night so the lamp posts around it were lit up supposedly beautiful and helpful to most, but to my eyes, it caused a terrifyingly eerie atmosphere.

Almost like a scene in a horror movie where a girl walks around the park with her shadow supposedly being the only one walking with her, but it turns out a psycho killer is behind her back with a knife ready to spill blood.

"Just press the red button," Phil said mistaking my dazing off as that I was confused.

I pressed down on the red part of the clip holding the buckle and it instantly let go of the seat belt making it retract back to its normal position on the wall of the car. I pulled on the part that I knew was the car door handle and sure enough, it opened the door for me.

I stepped out carefully before closing it looking around the entire park with circumspect eyes.

"No need to be worried. This area is highly protected." The man said.

He led me to a large clearing of the empty park and pressed a button on a fob that looked a lot like car keys. Instantly a ship only science fiction could create in this century appeared.

I blinked noticing it looked like the Pelican from one of my favorite games called Halo by Microsoft. I used to watch my brother play the Red vs Blue mini-game in it all the time on his Xbox.

Despite him constantly shouting at the TV if someone killed him or someone didn't die; I learned a lot of colorful language from him.

The back hatch suddenly opened making me jump startled.

"Sorry we're late sir. We got a little tangled with a HYDRA drone." A woman said coming out.

"It's fine. Just take us to the base." He replied.

I followed him in before sitting down on the benches on either side. It was so weird hearing the hum of the engine as it took flight and soared. I've been in an airplane only once and I barely remember it but that's what it felt like but weirder.

"So do you think you can introduce yourself?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm Agent Philip Coulson, Chief Field Officer of SHIELD." He said holding his hand out.

I awkwardly took it and he firmly shook it with a tight grip.

"I already know your name is (Name)." The man said, "All that SHIELD knows about you is from limited documents and files. For 10 years you have been a ghost. The only thing we knew about you was your location and you had a therapist visit you every day named Doctor Bennett."

"-promise me will you train and fight for what's right."

"Doctor Bennett-"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"...You always did have your mother's eyes."

"What was that?" Colson asked.

"What did I say?"

"'I promise'." He answered.

"It's none of your business," I replied fiddling with the hem of my sleeve now.

I was fighting back tears as my gut dropped and a hard lump formed in my throat.

I'm so sorry Doctor Bennett ... I'm so sorry ....


	3. Chapter 3

"Momma! Dad!" I cried.

I opened my eyes and saw I was outside my parents' bodies lying dead in front of me. My mother twisted her head with a sickening cracking sound of broken bones and glass.

"Look what you did!"

"Mom?"

My father's eyes didn't blink as he shouted, "You're a killer! You killed us!"

"Dad I-I'm sorry-"

"(Name)."

I gasped when I saw it was Doctor Bennett in front of me with my parents, the knife still lodged in his gut bleeding profusely all over the ground.

"You caused this!" He shouted.

"I'm-I'm so sorry," I said backing up.

Suddenly I fell into the floor falling and falling and falling until I landed into the padded room as before with Doctor Bennett in front of me. There was another version of me in front of him with an insane smile and my hand on the knife.

Screams of agony echoing as I stepped back desperately looking for a way out.   
She suddenly stood up and turned around her creepy smile still stretched impossibly wide like someone had extended her mouth.

The other version of me pounced and grabbed onto my shoulders digging her bloody nails into them. I screamed in agony and fear as she made me fall to my back.

I felt gravity shift again and when I opened my eyes I was standing in a room with bodies of innocent children and woman and men around me brutally killed with the knife in my hand.

Accusations were being screamed at me and I sobbed collapsing to my knees. When I opened my eyes the world was apocalyptic and was rotting with death. Corpses of innocent people littered the streets the metallic smell of blood in the air that was so thick I could taste it.

"Please stop," I whispered closing my eyes and holding my head.

"Why did you do this to us, honey?"

I opened my eyes and saw my mother had appeared in front of me with glass shards sticking out of her body. She had a tearful face showing pain and betrayal in her (eye color) eyes I inherited.

My father was beside her looking down in shame with the same wounds as her.

"Mom- Dad." I went to step forward but a wall of bars appeared in front of me as their swirling and fading figures began to walk away into the darkness.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" I said.

The bars disappeared and I ran but when I was only a few feet away my pace slowed much slower than them so my fingertips just barely brushed their backs. I was walking in slow motion as I tried to catch up to them.

"(Name) wake up!"

"No! Mom! Dad! Come back! I'm sorry!" I shouted.

"(Name)! Snap out of it!"

"I'm sorry!"

Suddenly everything turned white and I opened my eyes gasping for air. My skin was covered in goosebumps and sweat. I didn't understand what was going on until everything came back to me and I saw Agent Colson was in front of me with his hand still on my uninjured shoulder that he was shaking to wake me from my nightmare.

"Are you okay (Name)? You sounded like you were having a terrible nightmare."

It happened to me every night.

I would dream about my parents' death and people accusing me and calling me monsters. I would vent to Doctor Bennett and he would remind me it was just a dream so it didn't mean anything and it was just my worries getting the best of me.

Now that he's gone I have no one to vent to and I didn't trust Colson enough.

"I-I'm fine," I replied wiping my tear stained cheeks with my hoodie.

"Alright. Well, we arrived." He said concerned.

I nodded and followed him stepping out into a cold cement and metal room making me tremble to feel all the metal and iron.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around.

"A place." He replied.

I followed him as he led me down several hallways until we arrived at an elevator. 

I felt the elevator shift and gripped tightly onto the bars on the walls of the small cramped space. It reminded me of my padded cell back in the hospital and that was probably only as big as two of these combined.

"Don't worry the elevators just going up. You clearly haven't gotten into one in ten years." Phil said misinterpreting my reason of anxiety.

After a few seconds, he added, "You know most elevators play some really nice music. The old classical, smooth jazz, personally I prefer the cliche type-"

"I get it. There are many types of elevator music." I growled.

I held tightly as the elevator finally stopped and with a ding, the doors slid open. We had arrived in a living room area that had windows that showed the entire view of the city. There were a bar and cool looking furniture with a possibly hovering TV.

"Stark?" Phil called.

A man instantly popped up from behind the bar with dark brown hair and a goatee, "Starks not here at the moment. This is his very accurate and handsome clone-"

"Stark."

"Who's the runaway?"

"Excuse me?" I growled taking a few steps forward.

Colson held his arm out in front of me and I stopped but glared at him.

"Where are the other Avengers?" Colson asked.

"Well we all know Banner is in the lab, Thor went to go see his girlfriend, Natasha and Clint are on a mission, Vision is wherever Wanda is, and Cap is training in the gym downstairs." The man said in one breath before taking a sip of whatever drink he had in his hand.

"Well, when they arrive you can introduce them to your new guest. She should be here for a month or two." Phil said.

"Excuse me?" Stark and I said at the same time.

"I'm not going to stay here!" I said firmly, glaring at him.

"Runaway's right. She can't stay here." The man replied.

"Stark, you have multiple guest bedrooms and she needs protection."

"I do not! I'm perfectly fine by myself." I argued.

"Your powers are uncontrollable."

"So? Keeping me here in this building full of metal will only hurt everyone here! If I don't control myself this whole building will come crashing down!" I said clenching my fists.

"Yeah, I'd prefer if Runaway didn't crush my baby," Stark added in.

"I know you are scared-"

I grabbed onto his collar and got close to his face, "I am NOT scared of anything! I'm protecting myself from others."

I let go and he sighed calmly fixing his collar.

"You will stay here for a week before we figure things out."

"Like hell I am!" I growled.

"I can't take care of crabby pants," Tony added.

"Six of the worlds greatest heroes who defeated Ultron cannot take care of a sixteen-year-old girl?"

"Who has superpowers and doesn't want to be here yes," Tony replied.

"Stark, it's already settled," Colson replied ending the argument.

I attempted to continue to argue, "I can't-"

"You can and you will," Phil replied before walking off.

"So kid..." The playboy dude said.

"My name is (Name)." I snapped.

"(Name)? Huh. Well, (Name), how's about I take you to your new room."

"I don't need one. The first chance I get I'm going to find my family."

"Well, for now just suck it up and let me take you to your room to pout and write angrily into your pretty pink diary. Do you even have a diary?"

"Listen, dude, I'm not staying! I have family out there that I need to find that I know are missing me."

"As much as I would love to let you go find your family kid if I let you go I'll end up getting in trouble and I'd rather not have to deal with that bull crap," Tony said before turning his back.

"I only need a few days." I attempted to reason.

"Yeah no. If the director or Coulson decides to make a surprise visit and your not here guess who takes part of the blame as well; that's right, me." He said turning around pointing to himself.

"Now. FRIDAY can show you to your room because I'm busy." He said raising his glass to his mouth and well walking away.

I growled and went over to the elevator and pressed the bottom button but a female voice said: "Access denied."

I pressed again and again but each time it kept saying the same annoying words that only angered me more. Frustrated, I stormed over to where he was sitting on a white leather couch and snatched his glass from his hand resulting in whatever he was drinking to spill on his shirt.

I noticed by the burning and strong scent it smelled like alcohol. I noticed a metal lamp nearby was being crushed like a can and I willed myself to calm down before the building could become rubble on the ground.

When Tony went to halfheartedly reach for his glass I stepped back and he sighed, "Alright you can have a sip if you want just don't tell anyone else."

"I don't want a sip I want to be released from this prison! Now let me go!"

"Kid I can't. If I do I'm going to get my ass whooped by SHIELD."

"Not if you don't tell them."

"Kid they watch us almost 24/7. They are going to know if you leave or not."

"For the final time let me leave or I'll break your glass and whatever you have inside!" I warned.

"You wouldn't dare." He replied.

I made a noise like "Hmph, alright then" and chucked it across the room making it crash onto the wooden floor.

"Oh god..." The man sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "kid, just go to your room and I'll talk to SHIELD, okay?"

"The only place I'm going to is out the door." I growled, "And my name isn't 'kid' or 'runaway' it's (Name)."

"Kid, I'm begging you just go to your room. Please."

"Your not the boss of me."

"Alright." Tony sighed.

He stood up and took my arm but I ripped it away from his grip.

"Sheesh so vicious. I was just leading you to the other exit we have so SHIELD won't be able to tell you left." He said.

"Fine, lead me to it but DON'T touch me," I growled.

Doctor Bennet was the only human in ten years I had allowed to have physical contact with. He also told me many times if I was ever to leave to be careful around others because my immune system was so used to little to no contact of germs or other humans.

The germaphobes who worked always gave the patients a sanitizing shower every morning and night and only touched us with sanitized thickly rubbered gloves.

"Okay crabby pants. If you want to go find your family then don't tell SHIELD I let you go. Tell them that you had escaped from me. Don't say that you kicked my ass more go towards that you were escaping but if you want to say you kicked someone's ass I recommend Banner, he's easy and they will believe you."

As he was leading me down hallways I noticed he stopped at a closed door with no label or anything. I opened my mouth to say something he opened the door and shoved me inside.

Before I could turn around he shut the door and I heard an electronic beep signaling it was locked.

"This is your room and I expect you to stay here for a while." The man ordered behind the door.

"I am not!" I shouted.

"I'll bring dinner at 5:30. Please don't break anything thank you." He said before walking away.

I punched the door and my knuckles left a good dent but also caused them to bleed a little. I shook my hand and without even thinking anything metal was thrown around and smashed.

I didn't mean to but it was my powers going out of control from my emotions. I told myself to stop and finally it did but the place looked like a wild animal came inside and destroyed everything.

I sighed and carelessly pushed any metal on my bed onto the floor before sitting down taking deep breaths. Finally, when I was calm I examined the room that was now destroyed.

It was nice if you place everything broken and scattered back. It was pretty big and had an extra room that looked like it had a bathroom with a shower and a nice view of the city.

It even had a bed and a hanging tv, well once hanging tv which was now on the floor. I kicked off my "borrowed" shoes and laid down on my bed onto my good shoulder side.

This was kind of like my padded room but bigger and was nicer.

It had a bed and a tv...but I can't help but get Deja vu.

After half an hour or so I felt dread and anxiety slowly crawl up my spine until it felt like it was getting hard for me to breath. I tried to keep my calm but it felt like I was in the hospital again.

My sanity was slipping from me and the tall lamp was thrown across the room.

The clock ticking on the wall dropped and its glass smashed on the ground but continued to tick.

It felt loud in my ears like it was saying "Tick tock tick tock times running out!"

A few minutes later I was curled up on my bed with my hands over my ears. No matter what that clock ticking was still there. I even smashed the clock to the point where there was no way possible it was still ticking but it was.

Or was it in my head?

The lights above me were blinking rapidly like someone was flicking a switch up and down so fast to the point where the switch would break. I heard chuckling and laughing and I looked up until I realized it was me.

I wanted to get out.

I NEEDED to get out.

I stumbled off the bed looking around noticing blood seemed to be dripping from the ceiling.

I was stepping in it on the floor, I was nearly trudging through it.

I needed out NOW!

I ran to the door and yanked on the knob desperately. I felt the metal heating up below me and yelped jerking my hand away that had second-degree burns. The handle was literally glowing a neon orange.

"Help!" I screeched.

"(Name)?"

I stiffened when I recognized that voice. With my heart racing a mile per minute I turned and saw it was indeed him.

"No..."

"(Name)? What's wrong? It's me, Dr. Bennett."

"No! Get away from me! You're not real!" I shrieked.

"(Name) what do you mean? Everything's okay." He said calmly.

I backed away from the door squeezing my eyes shut as I held my head and kept repeating it was not real over and over again.

Then, I heard a loud stabbing sound.

"(N)-(Name)..."

I looked over and my eyes widened as my pupils shrunk as small as they could possibly go. Dr. Bennett was laying on the ground with a knife stabbed into his abdomen I created.

I shuddered watching his bright blue eyes fade into a slate gray.

"Y-You killed...me." He choked out.

"Dr. Bennett..."

"(Name)? Is everything okay?" I heard Tony ask from outside.

To me he was just a whisper in the wind as Dr. Bennett choked out, "Why (Name)...why...why did you do this to me?"

~~~~~~~~

Tony grabbed the doorknob but it burned him and he looked down at his hand that was a bright red and probably had a couple of blisters bubbling already.

"(Name)?"

He could hear shrieking and was concerned for his building more than your safety really. He could hear screaming and crying and couldn't tell if you were having a mental breakdown or a tantrum.

Regrettably, he knew he had to kick the door open and back a few feet before hitting right next to the knob.

~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

I was curled up in a ball in the far corner away from him holding my head.

This was real.

This was real.

The blood was nearly drowning me, but I didn't care.

"(Name)!"

I jumped as I sat up drenched in sweat. I looked around only to see Tony was in front of me. I looked to where Dr. Bennett was and saw he wasn't there nor was the blood.

The room was still a disaster and seemed worse than before. The clock pieces were melted into goo and pretty much everything else that was metal. Tony looked at me for answers and I looked down at my hands seeing that it wasn't a dream.

I had burned my hand on the handle.

So what was real and what was not?

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked.

"It's nothing," I said angrily wiping my tearing eyes with my sleeve.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well then maybe next time you shouldn't lock me in my room," I growled.

I got up and walked out before sitting down on the couch in the living room. I had a throbbing headache and the sun shining through the windows didn't help.

"Hey kid what the hell happened in the room? Why is everything melted?" The man came out demanding answers.

I refused to say anything applying pressure on my temples.

It felt more where my scar was.

Like the pain was coming from the scar itself.

"You're inhuman aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" I spat.

"Well looks like the wonder twin's got another they can add to their duo." Tony sighed.

"Huh?"

"The wonder twin duo. They're inhuman like you."

"There are others?"

"Pff, yeah did you live under a rock?" He jokingly asked pouring another glass of alcohol for himself.

"No...more of a prison," I muttered.

"Prison? What did you do? Sell marijuana, vandalize a teachers car?"

"Mental hospital for inhumans."

"Oh. Yeah, that'll do it."

I heard footsteps and looked behind me only to freeze when I saw the man that had saved me.

What was his name?

Steve wasn't it?

He was about to say something to Tony but froze when he saw me. I looked away as he blinked opening and closing his mouth a couple of times. He looked sweaty like he had just got done doing a workout which judging by the wraps still around one of his hands he did.

Steve looked to Tony who just drank whatever was in the crystal glass normally like this happened a lot.

"(Name)? Wha-how-what are you doing here?" The confused man finally asked.

"Trust me I'd rather be anywhere except for here," I muttered.

"So you and runaway know each other?" Tony asked.

I glared at him for not using my name and he simply brushed it off.

"Uh, yeah she was the girl I had saved in the park a few days ago." The blonde replied seeming to have found his words.

"Ah. Well did you know she just had a meltdown in one of my guest rooms?" Tony asked.

I glared at him for going down that road and he just continued to drink the tequila. Steve arched his brows in concern and I wanted to go over there and summon a knife and painfully cut off the billionaires goatee.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked walking towards me.

I scooted over from my place on the couch signaling I felt uncomfortable and he stopped understanding. I did it mainly because I don't like people touching me but also because I don't want him to touch me until he took a shower.

"I'm fine. It's nothing serious." I lied trying to hide a wince when I moved my burnt hand on the couch.

However, the man seemed to have supervision or something because he noticed my pain, "Your hand is badly burnt."

I stiffened and hid my hand in my hoodie as if that would help.

It was too late though.

In a few long strides, he was already over to me and grabbed my wrist pulling my hand out much gentler then I thought. My hand was a pinkish-red color and had multiple small blisters.

It looked as bad as it felt.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked.

I kept my mouth shut but Tony spoke up for me, "I told you she had a mental breakdown. Almost burnt my hand that badly as well."

"Just stick your hand under cold water for a few minutes. I just need to clean up." Steve said before walking off.

I nodded and without Tony's help tried to find a bathroom. After a few unsuccessful attempts of locked doors, I was feeling frustrated. This was a huge building so how could I not find a single bathroom?!

"Miss (Name), if you are wishing to find the bathroom it is on the door to your left." A kind female voice said.

"Thanks, Miss-"

I looked around but couldn't see anyone in the hall.

How did...?

I thought I was going crazy again but followed the invisible woman's instructions. Sure enough, it was a bathroom and was a big one at that. It had blue porcelain tile walls, a bathtub that looked more like a jacuzzi, a glass box shower, and a huge sink counter.

I turned the faucet on and ran my burnt hand under it which hurt a lot. I hissed at the feeling of the cold water brushing against the blisters. Eventually, the pain faded into a cold numbness until I was sure I could pull it out.

I searched around until I found bandages and wrapped it around my injured hand. It was a bit painful to have the bandages pressing onto the burnt skin and tissue but it would at least help me heal quicker.

I was able to find my way to the living room without the aid of the invisible woman and sure enough, Steve was talking with Tony. When he glanced at me, I stiffened up noticing the intriguing look in his deep blue eyes.

Tony probably told him everything that he knew about me so far which was really everything to describe my life.

Mental hospital.

The inhuman powers.

But I would never ever tell anyone about Doctor Bennett.

Just the memory of him brought the tingling of tears being created to my eyes.

I pushed them back though and continued to walk towards the men. Tony had a bottle of beer in his hand but he didn't seem drunk or buzzed at all.

How much alcohol can he consume before he gets drunk?

A whole keg of beer?

"I...didn't know you were inhuman," Steve said.

"We didn't know much about each other and even this second we still are considered strangers. Tony telling you it is more of gossiping than trust." I replied coldly.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed unsure what to say. I walked back into my spot on the couch and looked down at my mummified hand.

"You know you, Romanoff, and Wanda would get along just fine," Tony said still leaning on the bar.

"I'm not social," I replied back.

"Neither are they. Lucky for you the girls should be back by tomorrow so you can be moody and aggressive with them."

I wanted to get up and punch Tony in the face but I held back and instead gave him a nasty glare instead. He was too busy chugging his ale to notice. Steve still seemed awkward unsure what to say to me.

I was raised with only human contact for 2-3 hours a day since I was 5, how was I supposed to talk.

Doctor Bennett did do social exercises occasionally.

No!

I quietly growled at myself for thinking of that man. The man that was like a father to me that I killed.

I just...I need to get away from all this.

I noticed a radio was moving and willed myself to calm.

The faint tinkering of metal moving thankfully stopped.

I looked to the men and saw they were too busy talking to notice the shaking radio. Hopefully that wasn't important. I curled up on my couch hiding my face into my legs.

I don't care who these people are.

In the middle of the night, I'm leaving before anyone can get hurt because of me.


End file.
